Their Little Angel
by SapphireDragon1994
Summary: James and Lily were expecting a baby girl, but they had twins instead. Will Dante ever be loved and noticed by his parents, especially if his parents have more kids. (Dante is Harry with a different name, i just hate plain and simple names)
1. Chapter 1

James and Lily were very happy after they found out she was pregnant. The nine months passed quickly and during an appointment at St. Mungos they found out that they were having a little girl. They told Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. Everyone was pleased and they couldn't wait. Lily finally went into labor on August 13th at 10 am. Their daughter was born quickly at 10:15. When James and Lily saw her they felt hypnotized. She had long, curly black hair and bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. "Oh James" Lily whispered, "She's beautiful". "She's amazing", James whispered in awe. The healer realized that there was a second baby. She told Lily and James, but they were still staring at their daughter and didn't answer. She quickly delivered the second baby magically, since Lily didn't seem to care. It was a little boy, with black hair and bright green eyes. The healer conjured a bassinet for him and left to give them time alone. Remus and Sirius were allowed to come in and see the babies. Sirius looked at the little girl and was hypnotized just like James and Lily. Remus however, noticed the baby boy in the bassinet. "Where did this baby come from", he asked, Lily and James finally looked away from their daughter and noticed him. "I don't know", Lily said, "why don't you go ask the healer, Remus". Remus went and found the healer. The healer came back to the room with him. "What did you need", the healer asked. "Where did that other baby come from", Lily asked. "That is your son, you had twins". "No I only had one", said Lily confused. "I summoned him out of you since you were focused on your daughter". "Oh, I'm sorry I just couldn't stop looking at her". "I couldn't either", said James. "Can we fill out the birth certificates now please". The healer summoned two birth certificates and quickly filled out everything but their names. "What do you want to name the girl". James and Lily looked at each other, "Angel Noelle Potter", they said together. "Okay, what about your son", "we don't know, why don't you pick his name Remus". "Really"?, he asked. "Of course Moony", "you can be his godfather as well". "What about me", Sirius whined. "You can be Angel's godfather", Lily told him. Remus thought about a name for a few minutes. "I got it", "how about Dante Nathaniel Potter". "That's a good name", they told him. The healer finished filling out their birth certficates and then they took the babies home to Potter Manor. Lily and James took Angel to the pink nursery they had fixed up just for her. "What about Dante", Remus asked. "There's an extra bedroom in the attic", James told him, "you can put him in there". Remus took Dante to the attic room, which was bare and empty. He magically turned the walls light blue with moving animals and conjured a brown crib with blue blankets for him. He put Dante into the crib and transfigured a handkerchief from his pocket into a stuffed wolf. Dante was already asleep. He quietly left the room and went down to Angel's room. He told everyone goodbye and Sirius decided to leave as well. They both promised to come back as soon as they could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Remus and Sirius came back a few weeks later to visit. James and Lily were playing in the living room with Angel. Sirius went right over to join them, while Remus looked around for Dante, but didn't see him. "Where's Dante"?, "He's upstairs", James said, without taking his eyes off Angel. Remus felt that it was weird how they doted on Angel but didn't want to upset them. He went upstairs to find Dante and found him being fed by a house elf. "I'll take him", Remus told the elf. The elf handed him the baby and popped away. Remus took him downstairs and put him down on the floor with Angel. James and Lily didn't even look at their son. Remus pulled Sirius out of the room to talk to him. "What Remus", "I want to keep playing with Angel". Sirius pouted. "Look at them, they won't even look at Dante". "So?, Sirius asked, "What do you mean, So"? "He's their son"! "I know that Remus, wow you're acting strange today, I'm going back to Angel". Remus went back into the room and picked up Angel and quickly walked out of the room. He looked back and saw James, Lily, and Sirius all blink. "Where's Angel"?, they asked. "I have her", Remus said. "Okay", James finally noticed Dante and picked him up. Lily and James began to play with him. Angel starting fussing and squirming, so Remus took her back in the room. James and Lily saw her and immediately left Dante and starting playing with her again and Sirius joined them. "James, Lily"?, Remus asked, no response. He picked up Angel again, "Hey giver her back Remus", James said. Lily reached up and took her back. "I'm going to go see Dumbledore, I'll be back soon". "Okay", we'll be here. Remus flooed right into Dumbledore's office."Remus"!, "what a surprise, Lily and James told me about their baby, how is she doing"? "They had twins, not just one", Remus replied. "Really"?, "they only mentioned Angel". "They had a little boy too, they let me name him". "That was very nice of them, what did you name him"? "Dante Nathaniel", "A very nice name", Dumbledore said. "I'm worried about them Albus". "Why"?, "they don't pay attention to Dante, only Angel". "I'm sure it's not like that", Dumbledore said. "Come see for yourself", "Alright, I have been meaning to go visit them anayway". Dumbledore and Remus flooed back to Potter Manor. Dumbledore tried to talk to them but they ignored him. Remus picked up Angel again. "Hello Albus, when did you get here"? "I got here a few minutes ago, but I couldn't get your attention". "Oh, we are sorry, we just get so distracted by the baby". "Don't you mean babies"?, Remus asked, "where is Dante"? Lily looked around and saw him in the playpen. She took him out to play with him and James joined them. Remus looked at Albus and put Angel back in front of them. Lily and James got a strange look in their eyes and left Dante and went to play with Angel. Sirius joined them immediately. Albus realized that Remus was right, and was very worried, especially since Angel's eyes looked like they were glowing as she looked at her parents. "Do you see what I mean Albus". "Yes. I think she has some kind of mind power as she seems to be controlling them". "It doesn't seem to work on us", Remus pointed out, "she must not care about controlling us, I will have to do some research on this". "What should I do Albus"?, "stay here and take Dante, give him plenty of attention". "I will", Remus promised. Remus basically took care of Dante by himself, while James and Lily doted on Angel. Dumbledore spent all his free time searching for answers about Angel's strange power and time passed quickly until the twins were a year old.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Pettigrew hadn't seen his old friends since he had joined Voldemort. Voldemort wanted him to go to the Potter twins first birthday and tell him how powerful the twins were, so he would know they would be a threat to him. Peter arrived at the party and saw a little girl with long, curly black hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow. She was wearing a white silk dress embroidered with blue flowers that matched her eyes and nice white shoes. A little boy was sitting in the corner. He had straight black hair combed nicely and bright green eyes. He was wearing a dark green silk shirt with black pants and a black jacket over it. Peter saw James, Remus, and Sirius and went over to them. "Hey Wormtail", Jamed said grinning, "did you see my beautiful daughter"? "Yes, she's stunning", "is the boy your other one". "Yes he is Peter", Remus told him. Peter watched Dante and Angel the entire party. He didn't notice anything very special about Angel, but most people seemed to pay attention to only her and ignore Dante. As Peter watched, a toy started floating toward Dante. Dante smiled and grabbed it. Peter knew that Dante was powerful and that he would have to tell Voldemort. He told everyone goodbye and went back to his Master. "Master", Peter said bowing, "What did you find out Wormtail"? "The Potters' daughter doesn't seem to be very powerful, yet everyone was watching her and ignoring Dante". "Dante however, he summoned a toy to himself". "If Dante seems good enough, I might take him as my own son". "That is a great idea Master, he would make you proud", Peter said. They went back later that night and Peter put everyone in body binds and left them downstairs. Voldemort went to find the little girl to see if he should just kill her or if he would take her as well. He found her room and scanned her to see how powerful she was. She didn't seem to be very powerful. He took out his wand pointed it at her, looking right at her face for the first time, she was stunning. He felt an odd compulsion to leave her and kill Dante instead. He turned to leave her room and stopped, Dante was standing in the doorway. He aimed his wand at Dante, "Avada Kedavra"!, he yelled. The green spell shot toward Dante, who waved his hand, the green light stopped and then turned back toward its caster. Voldemort screamed as his body disintegrated. Angel began to cry, and Peter ran into the room. He was horrified at what he saw, he quickly grabbed his master's wand and disapparated. Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius all were released and they all ran into the room. They saw Voldemort's ashes on the floor and Dante in the doorway asleep, he was magically exhausted. Lily, James, and Sirius all went to check on Angel. Remus picked up Dante and noticed a scar on his hand, it was a perfect five-point star. He knew he wouldn't even be able to get them to look at Dante. "I can't believe my little girl defeated Voldemort", James said. "I told you she was amazing Prongs", Sirius laughed. "I'm just glad that she's okay, Lily said, hugging her daughter. They flooed Dumbledore and told him, he pretended to accept their story than asked to speak with Remus alone. "Now, Remus, what happened"? "Dante defeated him Albus, look at his hand". Dumbledore looked at the scar, and was astonished. "That's a symbol for power, Dante must be very powerful". "He is, I have seen him levitate toys and food just by waving his hand. Dumbledore was surprised, but pleased. "I haven't found out anything about the power Angel has". "She could just have a natural ability to control people, or it could be something else". "Wouldn't..., wouldn't that make her evil", Remus was almost afraid to hear the answer. "It could, or she could be unknowingly doing it, she is only a year old, we will have to wait until she's older to find out more. "What about Dante"?, "we can't leave him to be neglected and ignored". "You will have to be there for, make sure he feels loved". "I'm not his father though, he could be emotionally destroyed by this". "You can explain it to him as he gets older, make sure he knows that they love him, but it is hard for them to leave Angel". "Okay", Remus said, "I better go back to them now". Remus went back out to the others and told them that they were finished. "Let's go home now", Lily suggested. "I want to put Angel to bed, she seems tired". "Dante is tired too", Remus said, but no one listened. Remus took Dante to his room when they got back to the house and put him in his crib. Dante fell asleep right away and Remus left the room.

It had been two years since Dante defeated Voldemort. The twins had just had their third birthday party, even though Angel got more attention and was showered with gifts. Lily and James had told everyone that Angel had defeated Voldemort. Remus and Dumbledore had decided not to tell anyone that it was really Dante who had defeated him. It would help protect him and they didn't think that anyone would believe them since Lily and James were so sure about it and had publicly announced it to thousands of wizards outside the Ministry of Magic. Every newspaper in the wizarding world had written a story about Angel. The entire wizarding world believed that it was Angel. Lily had been feeling sick lately so they were at St. Mungos, to have her checked. The healer came back smiling, "Congratulations, you're pregnant". James picked Lily up and hugged her, "that is amazing news, Angel will be a big sister". "Dante will be a big brother as well", Remus pointed out, feeling bad that Dante was home being watched by house elves along with Angel, since Lily and James were afraid to bring her to the hospital in case she got sick. "Can you tell us what the baby will be", Lily asked. "Of course", the healer answered. She scanned Lily's stomach, "Oh my, you're having twins again", the healer told them, "a boy and a girl". Lily and James were very pleased. Remus was just worried that the babies would be treated like Dante.

Nine Months Later

Remus was watching Angel and Dante while their parents went to hospital. Lily had just gone into labor and the kids weren't allowed to come with them. James told Remus he would come tell him as soon as the babies were born. Remus shook his head, Lily had been playing with Angel as usual and hadn't even noticed that her water broke. Remus had and told her, which made her look away from Angel. Lily came to her senses as did James. Remus played only with Dante, he had tried to play with Angel, but she screamed the second he came near her. "Where's my mummy and daddy"!, Angel screamed, "Make them come back"! "That's enough Angel, they went to have your baby brother and sister". "I don't want another brother or sister"!, "Tell Mummy and Daddy to come back right now"!, she screamed. Remus tried to ignore her and let her calm down, but she kept screaming. "Angel calm down, Dante said quietly, Mummy and Daddy will be back soon". Dante always acted like he was much older than he really was. "Shut up", Angel screamed, "Angel"!, "don't talk to your brother that way". "I can if I want", Angel yelled. Remus picked her up and put her in the playpen. Angel screamed until she was exhausted and fell asleep. James came an hour later and told Remus and Dante that the babies had been born. Remus and James took Angel and Dante to the hospital to see the babies. Angel kept sleeping, but Dante looked at the babies and thought they were cute. They both had dark red hair, but the girl had green eyes and the boy had blue eyes. Lily and James thought about names. "I think you should name her Raine and you should name him Lucas", Dante said. "I love those names", Lily said. "My boy is so smart", James said, picking him up. Remus was glad that they were paying attention to him and hoped that Angel would keep sleeping for awhile. The twins were officially named Raine Amelia and Lucas Oliver. They took the babies home and put the cribs for them in Dante's room since he wanted them to be in there with him.

(Time skip next chapter)

please review


	4. Chapter 4

(time skip) Dante and Angel are now five and Raine and Lucas are two Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon will be in this story, but they aren't mean and since they only raised Dudley, they didn't spoil him (I think they only spoiled him in the books to make Harry as miserable as possible)

It was Angel and Dante's fifth birthday. James and Lily had planned a huge party. Angel had been made her parents buy her an expensive blue silk dress and had even got James to have a real tiara made just for her. It was made out of silver and covered in sapphires. Remus had made sure that James and Lily had gotten nice clothes for the other kids. Raine was wearing a nice red dress and Lucas was wearing matching red dress robes. Dante was wearing blue dress robes that matched Angel's dress. Dante was playing with his little brother and sister, and Angel was showing off to everyone. Many people showed up with gifts for Angel, but only a few remembered Dante. Remus walked up to Dante and handed him a present. He opened it and found a child broomstick. "Thank you Remus, it's just what I wanted", Dante said. "Your welcome Dante, do you want to join everyone else? "No thank you, they don't really notice me". "Your aunt, uncle, and cousin will be here soon. Dante liked his cousin Dudley and his aunt and uncle, even though they weren't magical. He had met Dudley at his fourth birthday party. His mum and aunt had made up with each other and had invited them to his fifth birthday party as well. Angel didn't like any of them though, she thought it they were stupid because they didn't have magic.

Just then, Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia came by a portkey that James had given them. Dante took Dudley, Raine, and Lucas up to his room to play. Dudley was fascinated by the magical toys Dante had and had brought some muggle toys too. The boys were playing with some toy soldiers and Raine was playing with some dolls, when Angel suddenly walked into the room. "Oh look, Stupid Boy is here. "Dudley isn't stupid Angel", Dante said angrily. "Yes he is and only people with magic should be in our house". "You can't control me like you do to mum and dad, and it doesn't matter if he has magic or not. "She can control your parents"?, Dudley gasped, frightened. Dudley was scared of Angel and wanted to get away from her. "I can control mummy and daddy and I can control you too", Angel said, getting into Dudley's face. "Dudley"!, don't look at her, Dante said desperately, but it was too late. Angel's eyes glowed and Dudley's eyes glazed over and he started to walk out of the room as if he was in a trance. "Angel stop"!, Dante shouted. He followed them toward the stairs. Dudley stopped on the top step and Angel tried to push him. Dante grabbed her, but Angel broke loose and pushed Dudley as hard as she could. Dudley started to fall. "Noo"!, Dante screamed, and threw both arms out as if to try to catch Dudley.

Dudley suddenly stopped falling and floated up into the air. Dudley had broken free from Angel's control as soon as she pushed him and was crying as he floated. Angel was laughing and Dante was furious and relieved. James, Lily, Remus, Petunia, Vernon, and Sirius all came rushing in having heard the screaming. Angel stopped laughing immediately and started fake crying.

"Mummy, Daddy, Dante pushed Dudley down the stairs, but he stopped falling". "You brat, how could you do that, we thought you liked Dudley", Vernon roared at Dante. "I do like him, it wasn't me it was Angel". Remus suddenly interrupted, "It wasn't Dante, he likes Dudley, but Angel doesn't". "How do we get my baby down", Petunia sobbed. "Dante put your arms down slowly", Remus said. Dante did what he said and Dudley floated down safely. Remus got down in front of Dudley and asked who pushed him. "I'm not sure but I think it was Angel", Dudley said shakily. "She looked into my face and everything went fuzzy and then I was pushed down the stairs. "Angel how could you do this", her parents said angrily. "I don't like Dudley, he's stupid". "Don't you EVER lay your hands on my son again"!, Vernon shouted. "Shut up Ugly", "you can't tell me what to do". "That's it", "we are leaving right now", Petunia said. "Angel go to your room right now", Lily said. "No I won't", Angel said, as she looked into Lily's eyes. "You can stay down here Angel", Lily said flatly, her eyes glazed over. Remus grabbed Angel and covered her eyes. Lily blinked and asked what happened. "Angel has the power to control you", "she's been doing it since she was born". Angel squirmed and then bit Remus on the arm. Remus let go of her and Lily grabbed her and spanked her several times. Angel screamed as hard as she could and kicked Lily. Lily took Angel to her room and took her tiara away, telling her that they were selling it back. She locked the door and told a house elf to make sure Angel got food when she needed it. Angel began sreaming and beating on the door, but was ignored.

"I'm so sorry, Dudley, Petunia, Vernon, please don't leave", Lily pleaded. "You really need to get that girl help", Vernon said, "she is a monster". "How was Dudley floating"?, Petunia asked. Remus grinned, "It seems like Dante has telekinesis", "Congratulations, Dante you have your own mind power". Dante was very excited about his new power. "That's so cool", Dudley said, "I wish I had magic". "You don't need magic to be special Dudley", Lily said, "don't listen to Angel".

Dante and Dudley played together for the rest of the day. Later, when all the guests had left, Lily and James floocalled Dumbledore. Dumbledore came right to their house. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses". "How could our baby be able to do that"?, Lily said sadly. "We lost five years with Dante and two with Raine and Lucas". "It's ok Mummy, I don't blame you or Daddy. "Our son is too forgiving", said James as he picked Dante up. "Dante is really the one who defeated Voldemort', Albus told them. "How"?, Lily asked shocked. "I think I used my power", Dante told her. He showed them the scar on his hand. "I believe he got that scar from stopping the killing curse with telekinesis", Dumbledore explained. "If Dante and Angel each got a special power then Raine and Lucas might have one someday". "What are you going to do about Angel"?, Sirius asked. "I really don't know", James sighed. "I could see if Severus has a power suppression potion", Dumbledore said. "Yes I think that's our best option", Lily and James agreed. "I will talk to Severus and let you know in a few days".


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore didn't return for a week. Angel spent the entire time locked in her room, which her parents had added a bathroom onto. House elves brought her food and made sure she was bathed every other day. Angel had tried to control them, but they were immune to her power. Dante was having breakfast with his parents, when Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace. "Hello everyone, may I come through"?, he asked "Of course, Albus", Lily answered. "Dante, I'm glad to see that you are spending time with your parents". "I am sir, and I hope that you can help Angel". "That is why I came here today", "Severus and I have been working on something to stop her power. Dumbledore took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. James and Lily looked in it. There was a pair of contact lenses inside. "How will they help"?, Lily asked confused,"She will be able to see through them". "I created them magically and made them able to absorb potions". "Then Severus soaked them in a strong power suppression potion.". "I made two pairs and tried the others on to make sure they worked". "I tried to legilimize Severus while I was wearing them and it didn't work".

Dumbledore then took a small bottle out of his pocket, "this is a mild sleeping potion, it will make her sleep for a few minutes". Dumbledore mixed the potion into some juice and Lily had a house elf take it up to Angel. The house elf came back and told them that Angel was asleep. Dumbledore, James, and Lily went upstairs quickly to Angel's room. She was laying on her bed asleep, Dumbledore quickly put the contacts in her eyes. She woke up as soon as he was done, "What did you do"!, Angel yelled, realizing that she couldn't control her parents. "I put special magical contacts in your eyes, so you can't control anyone". Angel started trying to get the contacts out, but James and Lily grabbed her arms. Angel started to scream, "That is enough Angel", Dumbledore said, "you can't take the contacts out, I put a spell on them that keeps you from taking them out". "You can come out of your room if you promise to behave Angel", her parents told her. "Okay, I will", Angel said.

Angel went downstairs and found her brothers and her sister, while her parents stayed upstairs to talk to Dumbledore. "Leave us alone Angel, you're just mean", said Dante. "I just want to play", said Angel. She pulled Raine's doll out of her hands and started to leave. "My doll", Raine started crying. Angel stopped in the doorway, "what a little crybaby". Raine started to get and angry and stared at the doll. The doll suddenly escaped from Angel's hands and walked back to Raine as if it were alive. Raine smiled and started playing with it again. Angel tried to take it again, but Raine made it come back. Dante was amazed and ran to tell his parents. "Mummy, Daddy, Raine is making her doll walk around like it's alive". Dumbledore, James, and Lily went downstairs and watched her. Angel was still trying to take the doll, but it kept going back to Raine.

Dumbledore smiled, "I think that little Raine has an animation power. Dumbledore picked up a teddy bear, "Raine can you make this move like your doll"?, he asked the two year old. Raine smiled and the teddy bear started walking around. "Amazing", Lily said, "I wonder if Lucas is going to have a special power. "I am almost certain he will since the others all do. Angel thought maybe since they were distracted she could slip out of getting in trouble. She tried to sneak out of the room, "Angel, come right back here, James said sternly. "What Daddy"?, Angel asked innocently. "You promised us that you would behave. "I am, Daddy". "No you aren't, you kept trying to take Raine's doll, Dante said. "Stupid tattletale", Angel said and shoved Dante. "That is it young lady, you are going right back to your room", Lily said. "No I'm not, it's mean to lock me in". "You can stay out if you leave your brothers and Raine alone. "Fine, they're no fun", Angel said. "Mummy, Daddy, can I go outside and fly", Dante asked. "Of course you can", James grinned.

Dante got his broom and went out to the quidditch pitch behind their house. He started playing with a toy snitch that his dad gave him. Angel came out and wanted to fly too. "We don't have an extra child broom for you", James told her, "I will get you one if you behave". "But Daddy, I want to fly now". "Well I'm sorry, you can't right now". Dumbledore and Lily joined them outside along with Raine and Lucas. "Angel please just behave", Lily pleaded. "I just wanted to fly", Angel said. Dante had heard everything and flew down to Angel. "Here Angel, you can use my broom for awhile". Angel grabbed the broom and took off flying in circles. She was nowhere near as good as Dante, James noticed, a bit disappointed. Angel flew back down and suddenly flew straight toward Raine and Lucas."No"!, Dante shouted, throwing his arm out. The broom stopped suddenly, but Angel fell off and landed on the ground.

James grabbed and Angel and took her straight up to her room and locked her in. Angel started screaming and beating on the door. James ignored her and went back outside. Dumbledore was talking to Dante about his telekinesis. "You will need to practice Dante", Dumbledore told him, "Then you will be able to use it anytime you need to". "But don't misuse your power", "I won't sir, Dante promised.

(another time skip next chapter)

please review


	6. Chapter 6

It was November 25, Lucas and Raine's fifth birthday. Dante and Angel had turned eight in August. Angel was sulking in the corner because her parents had told her she could only be out of her room if she left everyone alone. Dante was playing with Raine and Lucas. They had only invited the Dursleys, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore. The twins hadn't wanted a huge crowd of people at their party like Angel had. "Why do the stupid Muggles have to come", Angel whined. "You will be nice Angel, they are family", Lily said sternly. "They're boring", "No they are not", Dante said glaring at Angel, "You're just mean". "Angel started to get up, but stopped when she saw her parents faces. She went back to her chair in the corner.

A few minutes later, the Dursleys arrived by portkey. "I'll never get used to those", Petunia said. "They're so fun though", Dudley said. "Hi Dudley", "Hi Dante, um is Angel here", he asked nervously. Vernon and Petunia hadn't brought him back to visit since the Angel and Dante's fifth birthday, Dante had gone to their house instead. "She's over there, but she's only allowed out if she leaves everyone alone. "I hope your parent got that girl the help she needs", Vernon said. "They did Uncle Vernon, Dumbledore made her special contacts". "Good, my Dudley doesn't deserve to be treated that way", Petunia said."Where's Raine and Lucas, we brought them presents. "I will go get them", Dante said.

He found Raine and Lucas with Remus. "Come on guys Aunt Petunia wants to give you your presents". Angel heard this and jumped up, "I'm coming too", she said. Dante stopped her, "you can't come you just want to be mean". "No I don't, I just want to see what they got and you can't stop me". "Fine but I'm watching you", "go ahead, tattler, I don't care, she said. Raine got to open her present first since she was the older twin. It was a big box wrapped in pink paper. Raine ripped all the paper off quickly. It was a big plastic doll about two feet tall with red hair and green eyes. "I love her"!, Raine shrieked, "Thank you Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, I'm going to name her Rosie. "You're welcome Raine, they all said. Raine made the doll walk over and hug them. "That is really cool", Dudley said. "Watch this Dudley", Dante said. He had been practicing he telekinesis and had practically mastered it. He made several leaves float in the air and dance. "Wow", Dudley gasped. "You don't see this everyday", Vernon said. "It reminds me a little of Lily with the flower, but much better", Petunia said. "Mum, you need to give Lucas his gift", Dudley reminded her.

"Oh yes, here you go Lucas", she said, handing him a blue box with holes in it. Lucas got very excited. He opened the box and pulled out a white mouse, which was bigger than other mice he had seen. "Thank you", he said happily. Lily and James smiled. "I knew this would be a good gift", Lily said. "We set a cage up in your room for the mouse Lucas, you will have to be careful with it". "I will Daddy", Lucas promised. "The mouse is a girl", Dudley told him. "You have to pick a name Lucas", Dante said. "I know, I'm going to call her Frost", he said. "That's a nice name"Dante said.

Angel was getting really bored. She decided to mess with Raine. She walked over to her and grabbed her new doll. "No Rosie's mine"!, Raine yelled. "I just want to look at it", Angel said. Raine just walked over and tried to take her back. Angel pushed Raine away and knocked her down, then started to walk away with the doll. The doll suddenly broke free from Angel and started hitting her. Angel started screaming and kicked the doll, but it just kicked her back and kept hitting her. Dudley was laughing and everyone else was amused. "You're not going to laugh at me Stupid", Angel said and then smacked Dudley across the face. "That's it", Vernon yelled. He grabbed Angel and started spanking her. Angel twisted around and bit his arm as hard as she could. He dropped Angel and she kicked him. "Don't ever touch me, you stupid muggle", Angel said. James grabbed Angel and spanked her several times and then took her up to her room. "You are going to stay in there for a week", James told her. "Fine I don't care", Angel said. When James was gone, Angel continued what she worked on when she was alone, finding a way to get the contacts out.

Lucas was watching the mouse run around in its cage. The mouse stopped, and then Lucas heard a voice. _"Food, hungry"_, Lucas looked at the mouse, _"did you just talk"?_, he asked. _"What, you speak mouse?", _Frost asked. Everyone looked at Lucas oddly since he was making squeaking sounds. "Lucas are you okay", his mum asked. "I can talk to Frost", he said grinning. "I wonder if you can talk to other animals", his dad asked. James went and got their Spotted Owl, Athena. Lucas looked at the owl, **"Why is this human staring at me"?**, he heard. **"I'm Lucas"**, he told her. **"You can speak to me"?, "that is new". **To everyone else it sounded like Lucas was hooting like an owl. "That is amazing Lucas, Lily said. "I'm proud of you Lucas, James said. Lucas was very happy that he had finally found his special power.

(Dante and Angel 11th birthday next chapter and Hogwarts)

please review


	7. Chapter 7

just keeping everyone on track

(Dante and Angel are eleven, Raine and Lucas are seven going to be eight in November, but it's the end of August since they go to Hogwarts in December)

Everyone knows that Dante defeated Voldemort instead of Angel, they told everyone when Dante was eight and kept him and the others out of the public as much as they could, so they could live normally

Dante was up very early, waiting for the owl that would be his letter, since him and Angel had turned eleven about two weeks ago. His parents told him that the letters would come any day now. After a while everyone else was awake, and they were eating breakfast. An owl carrying two letters soon flew through the window. "Our letters"!, Dante shouted excitedly. He reached for his but Angel grabbed hers fast and threw his at him. Dante ignored her and opened his letter, which read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Dante quickly read through the rest of his letter."I want to get an owl", he said. "Can I get one please"?, he asked. "Of course", his father said. "No Potter goes to Hogwarts without an owl". "Does that mean I get one too", Angel said. "Well, it depends if you behave, I would like to get you one, but you have to be nice". "We have a surprise for you anyway", "Your dad, Raine, Lucas, and I are going to Hogwarts too". "Why Mum"?, Dante asked. "Your dad is going to be the new flying instructor". "That's great", said Dante excitedly. "Can we go to Diagon Alley now" Angel asked impatiently. "Yes let's go", James said.

Dante was excited to be in Diagon Alley. He hadn't been there since he was eight. His mum went to pick up his and Angel's books and took Raine and Lucas with her. His dad asked if they wanted to get their wands first. They said yes and he led them to Ollivanders. "Welcome, Mr. and Ms. Potter, I've been expecting you". "James Potter, mahogany, 11 inches, good for transfiguration. "Who's going first"?, "Dante can go first", Angel said smiling, thinking of the owl she wanted. "Thank you Angel", said Dante in surprise. "Which is your wand arm", "My right". Ollivander handed him a red wand, try this Cedar, unicorn hair, 11 inches. Dante waved it and a window broke. "Try this, holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather", dozens of boxes flew off the shelf. Dante tried several more wands and then Ollivander went in a back room and came back ten minutes later. He handed Dante a light colored wand. "Aspen 12" with a heartstring from an ice dragon. "There are no ice dragons", James said. "There were some hundreds of years ago, but they were all killed". "This wand has been hidden here for generations". "Go on try it". Dante took the wand and waved it. Cool blue flames shot from the wand. "Yes"!, Ollivander said excitedly, "that is definitely your wand". "Is it my turn now"?, Angel asked. "Of course", Ollivander said, "which arm is your wand arm", My left". Ollivander brought out a light brown wand, "chestnut, 13 inches, unicorn hair". Angel waved it and the door exploded. "Definitely not, try this one". "Ebony, 10 inches, dragon heartstring", Angel waved it and silver sparks shot out of the wand. Angel's wand costs 7 Galleons, and Dante's wand costs 15", since it is so rare". "I would also ask that it be returned when it isn't needed anymore". "I will make sure of it", Dante promised. "Thank you", Ollivander said, "I expect great things from you Mr. Potter.

Angel was feeling angry as they left Ollivander's. Saintly Dante had gotten all the attention again. He had never been locked in his room, or forced to wear something that bound his power. . She couldn't do anything though since she wanted an owl. She followed her father and brother to Madame Malkins. An excited assistant took her brother to the back to get him measured. Angel watched with jealousy. Another assistant led her to a stool next to one that a boy with light hair was standing on. "Hi, are you going to Hogwarts too"?, the boy asked. "Obviously", Angel said. "Where are your parents"?, he asked. "My mother is getting my books and my father is waiting outside", she replied. "Oh, they are our kind though, right"? "Yes, my father is a Pureblood and my mother is a muggle-born. "You mean your mother is a filthy mudblood", the boy said. Angel realized that she could say what she wanted while her parents weren't around. "Yes, my mother is a mudblood". The assistant came back and told the boy that he was finished. "See you at Hogwarts", he said and left.

Angel and Dante finished with their robes and then their father led them to Eyelops Owl Emporium. "I'm going to go buy your trunks and potion supplies", he told them. "You can each pick out the owl you want and I'll buy them when I come back. Angel and Dante went into the store. Dante went to look at the snowy owls. Angel rolled her eyes, of course. She went to look at the pure black owls the store had. She spotted an enormous all black Eagle Owl with reddish orange eyes. "I want you, you're perfect," she told the owl. The owl looked vicious and would have scared away anyone else but Angel wanted a vicious owl. She smiled imaging how she could train it to attack Dante and anyone else who annoyed her. Dante meanwhile had found a pure white snowy owl with just some gray spots on her back and pale blue eyes. Her feathers were so shiny that they reminded him of the moon. He started thinking of a name for her, he remebered a book that he read a few months ago. It had mentioned a name, Zelenia, that meant moon. "I'm going to name you Zelenia", he told the her. His dad came back fifteen minutes later and Dante showed him Zelenia. "What a pretty owl". James helped Dante pick out a cage, food and treats, then gave him enough money to pay for everything. James then went to find Angel. "Angel, that owl is kind of big are you sure you want him"?, he asked. "Yes, "I'm going to name him Daemon". James sighed but helped her pick out a cage, food, and treats for Daemon. Dante was waiting with Zelenia in her cage. He gaped at the owl his sister had picked out. Her owl was twice as big as Zelenia and had glossy raven black feathers and reddish- orange eyes. "Isn't my owl wonderful, Dante", Angel said, "His name is Daemon". "He looks like a demon", Dante said. "Your owl looks like a ghost", Angel said rudely, "an ugly ghost". "Angel if you're rude, I will return that owl". Angel stopped talking and just followed her father and brother as they walked to the ice cream shop to meet up with the others.

Angel watched as Dante showed off his fancy white wand. She pulled her pure black wand out and looked at it. Lily noticed her wand, "Angel let me see your wand", she asked. "No, Angel said, I don't want anyone else to touch it. "Angel don't be rude to your mother, let her see your wand". "Fine, Angel said, afraid of losing her owl. They had ice cream and went home. Angel and Dante were both happy that they would be leaving for Hogwarts in just a week.


	8. AN

A/N

I just wanted to clarify about the part where Angel was feeling mistreated and her talking to Draco are just her being angry. Yes her parents locked her up, but they were afraid of her hurting her little brother and sister or Dante. Angel was trying to get sympathy from someone and make them hate her brother just like she does. She wants back the 24/7 attention she got for the first five years of her life. She's angry that she can't use her powers and conviently doesn't mention to Draco that she tried to push Dudley down the stairs, slapped him, and tried to hurt Raine and Lucas while flying.

Their parents don't treat Dante better, that's just what Angel thinks. They try to treat them equally, but Angel is always so mean and cruel to her siblings that they don't know what to do, hence sending her to her room. And they only lock her in if she hurts someone. She's really only been locked in a few times.

Vernon spanking her was supposed to be that he was afraid of her being near Dudley in the first place. She tried to push him down the stairs and when they come back, she slaps him across the face. It was supposed to be that he was just so angry he spanked her without thanking about it and then gave her to her dad. James and Lily didn't say anything because if they had been over there, they would have been spanking her. It wasn't ever supposed to be abusive and they don't mistreat her, she just feels that way because she isn't the center of attention anymore. That was my point, sorry if anyone got confused. I've been coming up with new things to put in it as I go along. Bear with me, I'm new at this.


	9. Chapter 8

The whole family was up early to go to King's Cross. Everyone had packed the night before. They used a portkey to get there. James and Lily had decided to take the train to Hogwarts, since Raine and Lucas wanted to ride it so badly. Raine and Lucas were very excited to ride on the train. Lily and James led the kids to the compartment that they would be using. "Can I go sit with someone else"?, Angel asked. "Don't you want to stay in here with us"?, Lily asked. "No", Angel said rudely. "Okay, you can go sit somewhere else if you want to, come back and find us when we get there", Lily said, sounding slightly hurt. Angel picked up Daemon's cage and went looking for the boy she had met in Madame Malkin's.

She spotted him sitting in a compartment with two huge boys. She slid the door open, "Mind if I sit in here"?, she asked. "No, you can sit in here", he answered. "My name is Draco Malfoy" and this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle", he told her. "My name is Angel Potter", Angel said quietly. "Potter"!?, Draco gasped, "you're Dante Potter's sister". "Yes, unfortunately", she said, scowling. "You don't love your famous brother". "Hardly", she snorted, "He's like a good little Saint and a muggle lover. "I thought your whole family would love muggles", Draco said. "Not me, my aunt, uncle, and cousin are muggles and I hate all of them". "I used to have the power to control other people's minds". "Used to"?, Draco asked. "I made my worthless cousin walk to the stairs and then tried to push him down them, Saint Dante saved him though, with telekinesis he didn't know he had". "Too bad", Draco said, "but what do you mean you used to be able to control people"? "I was locked in my room for a week, and then Dumbledore brought magic contacts made to keep me from using my power". "My parents slipped me a potion to make me sleep for a few minutes and Dumbledore put the contacts in my eyes". "Did they stop Dante from using telekinesis"?, Draco asked. "No, and my little brother and sister have powers too, Raine can animate objects and Lucas can talk to all animals". "So, you lose your power and they get to keep theirs, typical". Angel was thrilled that she had gotten someone else to hate her family. She was so tired of pretending to be light. She was now free to do almost everything she wanted. She hated that her family would be at school though.

Dante decided to walk around and talk to people. His parents told him it was okay so he left the compartment, asking his parents to watch Zelenia for him, since he didn't want it to look like he was showing her off. He found a compartment with just a boy sitting in it alone. He opened the door, "Hello, can i sit in here please"?, he asked. "Sure", the boy said. "I'm Dante Potter, Dante told him. "My name is Terry Boot. "Nice to meet you", Dante said. Dante felt relieved that Terry wasn't making a big deal out of him defeating Voldemort. "So, have you read any of our books yet"?, Dante asked, "I read A History of Magic, The Standard Book of Spells, and Magical Drafts and Potions", and I looked through the rest of the books". "My dad told me that I should be prepared for potions since Professor Snape will most likely be strict". "Yeah, I've heard about him and I've read A History Of Magic, The Standard Book of Spells, and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration", Terry said. They talked about their books until Dante had to return to his parent's compartment to change into his robes.

"I have to go back to my parents compartment now, unfortunately and change into my robes, Angel told Draco. "I feel bad for you, stuck in that stupid family", Draco said. "I'll be right back", Angel told him. Angel went back to the compartment, Dante was already there. Of course, Angel thought, always on time. "Hi Angel", her mother said, "have you made any friends"?. "Yes", Angel said shortly. She changed quickly and left, ignoring her parents asking her to stay and talk to them. She went right back to Draco's compartment. "Glad you're black", Draco said. They arrived at Hogwarts in a few minutes and got off the train. Her parents, Raine, and Lucas took a carriage up to the school. The first years had to go by boats. Angel, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got in a boat together. She saw Dante get in a boat with three boys that she didn't know. When they reached the castle, Mcgonagall led them inside to be sorted. Angel saw an old ugly hat sitting on a stool. The hat sang a stupid song that Angel paid no attention to and waited impatiently.

"When I call your name, you will come sit on the stool and be sorted", Mcgonagall told them. Mcgonagall walked up to the stool and pulled out a list; "Abbot,Hannah", a girl with blonde pigtails ran up, "HUFFLEPUFF", "Bones, Susan", "HUFFLEPUFF, "Boot, Terry", RAVENCLAW, Angel noticed her brother clapping and guess that Terry Boot was his new friend and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how anyone could stand Dante. He would only tell on them for every little thing they did wrong. She stopped listening until she heard Draco's name being called. The hat screamed "SLYTHERIN", before it even touched his head. Angel smiled at him. She stopped listening again until she heard, "Potter, Angel. She walked up and sat on the stool and Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. "What do we have here", she heard in her head. "Oh you treated your siblings bad on purpose, to make sure you would be left alone in your room". "No I didn't" Angel told the hat angrily. "I see it, you were trying to get the contacts out and wanted time alone". "Don't you tell ANYONE, or I'll set you on fire", she threated. "Oh don't worry, I can't share your secrets with anyone else. "Well, there's really only one place for you, "SLYTHERIN", the hat yelled. Angel took the hat off and ran to join Draco at the Slytherin table. She looked up at her shocked parents and mentally smirked. Her brother was called next.

Dante walked up and sat on the stool, Mcgonagall put the hat on his head. "You like to read, do you and want to learn all the magic you can"?. "Yes", Dante thought. "I know the right place for you then, especially since you already have a friend there, "RAVENCLAW", the hat shouted. Dante grinned and went to join Terry at the Ravenclaw table. "I knew we would both make it here", Terry said. The last few students were sorted and then they ate dinner. After dinner the Prefects led them to their common rooms.

Angel followed the Slytherin prefect to their common room. "The password is Pureblood", he said, glaring at Angel. "My mudblood mother has nothing to do with me", Angel snapped, "so don't look at me like that". Several Slytherins looked shocked, as if they couldn't believe that a Potter would speak like that. Angel went in and found her dorm room. There were 4 green four-poster beds. Angel would be sharing with three other girls, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. Daphne and Millicent seemed okay, but Pansy kept glaring at Angel. Angel ignored her and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

Dante followed the Ravenclaw prefect to their common room. In the doorway was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. "We have to answer a riddle that the statue gives us instead of a password like the other houses", the prefect explained. She walked up to the statue, "What is broke every time it is spoken", the statue asked. "Silence", Dante blurted out. "Good job, Dante", the prefect said. Dante went into the common room and found his dorm room. There were 4 bronze four-poster beds with blue covers. Dante would be sharing this room with, Terry and two other boys, Micheal Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Terry and Dante talked to each other, but Micheal and Anthony ignored them and only talked to each other. Dante went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas and then went to bed. He couldn't wait for classes to start tomorrow.


	10. AN please review

I can't decide on how I want their Hogwarts years to go

Voldemort coming back and Angel joining him or taking his place OR

They go through their Hogwarts years like anyone else and Angel leaves the family to take over the Wizarding World

let me know what you think should happen

please review


End file.
